The other son of Hades
by Hiccstrid20
Summary: What happens when a boy sees something he's not supposed to? What happens when he finds magical gloves? What happens when he adopts a baby bunny? What happens wh- wait, what? A baby bunny? Well this is gonna be interesting. Rated T because it just is. PS this is my first story and I know the title and summary suck.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first story so go a little easy on me. Hopefully this will be a good long story. And I hope you guys/girls can help by leaving a review and telling me what parts you liked and what parts you didn't like or thought I could improve.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Zane's POV

Hello, I'm Zane, Zane Blackwood. I'm, as weird as this is gonna sound, a half-blood. That means I'm half human and half God, weird, I know right. Anyway, this is my story, but where to begin? Oh wait, I know, the beginning.

It was 2:48 am, that's right, AM. At least that's what it says on that gas station sign. Anyway, I'm just on a midnight stroll with my pet, Razor, didn't really have much of a choice though, I'm homeless. My mom died a few days ago, not only that, but I was kicked out of my school. seriously? Whatever, I didn't even like that school anyway, everyone always stared at me weird and, wait a second, this isn't the beginning. Let's start from where I got kicked out of school.

It was just a regular Tduesday, I woke up at 4:42 am, I walked out of my bedroom and down our hallway then down the stairs, I then opened the front door and went outside. I breathed in the nice cool air. Night and cold, my two favorite things. I was standing there, just enjoying the quiet, when I heard the sound of rustling bushed to my right. I looked to where the sound came from and saw nothing. A few seconds later, I heard the sound again, curiosity got the best of me because I went to go investigate. After a little while I was at the bushes where I heard the noise, then, it made it again. I took a step back, and the thing that jumped out of the bushes was something I never expected... A bunny. That's right, a bunny. A dirty brownish colored, furry bunny. So instead of just standing there I decided to talk to it. "Hey there little guy, what are you doing in these bushes?" As soon as I said that, I heard rustling bushes again, except this time it was from the other side of the yard. I turned around and what I saw was something I would've never thought possible. A GIANT bunny, probably 5 or 6 feet tall, same color as the little bunny, but with a white tail and Crimson red eyes instead. The little bunny behind me hopped between my legs. As soon as the big bunny saw this, it got angry. And then I realized, that this big bunny is this little bunny's mother. The big bunny, we're gonna call it momma bunny from now on, charged me, and as soon as I realized what was happening, I was tackled into a tree. I looked up from my sitting position and saw momma bunny taking little bunny to the other side of the yard and putting him in the bushes. I got up from my sitting position to stand and then momma bunny turned to look at me, she charged again but I was ready for it, I rolled to my right, momma bunny charged head first into the tree, leaving her a little disoriented. I took this as my chance to try and get back inside, but when I was within a few feet of the front porch, I was tackled by momma bunny again, I hit yet another tree (we have lots of trees, and bushes, we live in a forest), and saw that momma bunny was ready to finish me off. I looked around and saw two gloves right underneath some bushes, I reached for them, then momma bunny charged, I grabbed one of the gloves and threw it at her, when the momma bunny saw the glove coming at her she let out a horrific screech and stopped dead in her tracks and fell down to try and miss the glove. She did, and she stared at it for a few seconds, just enough time for me to grab the other one, I stood up and yelled at her. "Hey! Are you a bunny? Or a scaredy cat!" She turned around to see me holding the other glove, she looked horrified to see it and ran away. I walked towards the other glove and picked it up, now that I had time to examine it, I saw that it was a leather glove, most of it was black but some of it looked like a brownish sort of color that made it look like it was worn out, it probably was really old, and it also had these really small black colored spikes coming out of the knuckles. "Huh, I was saved from a gigantic bunny by two, old, worn out leather gloves, can it get any stranger?" And as soon as I asked that question, the little bunny came out of the bushes, hopped towards me and nuzzled my foot. "Aw, your actually pretty cute." I picked up the bunny. "Your mom's a real piece of work, you know that?" When I said that, I swear it made a sound that sort of sounded like laughing. I pet the little bunny. "Hey, want me to adopt you? We can be friends." And as soon as I said that, I got sad. "I never really had a friend before, everyone thinks I'm a freak" I held the bunny closer to my face, and he licked my cheek a little with his small tongue. "Aw, thanks little guy, I'm taking that as a yes. Now, what should we name you? Spike? No. Fluffy? Eh, maybe. EREGON!" And when I shouted that, the little bunny must've gotten scared because he moved back a little. "Aw, I'm sorry, just a little excited I guess, haha. Anyway, back to the naming process, Rex? No." I started to walk inside still thinking of names for little bunny. I went to our kitchen and put the little bunny down on the table. After a while my mom came in. Her name's Lilia, she has long brown hair and greenish yellow eyes. She saw little bunny and said. "Zane, why is there a bunny on the kitchen table?" I replied. "Because, I went outside and saw this little guy, and I picked him up and then I saw the mother run off. And we can't just leave him out there, he'll probably die!" "Okay, okay, you can keep him" I smiled with that answer and said. "Thank you, and mom, do you want to help name him?" She looked at him and said. "Why not Razor" "Why Razor?" I asked. "Because, look what he's done to the table" she said pointing to the table where Razor was sitting, there were scratch marks all around him. "Oh, ha, well, instead of buying an actual razor, I could put him on my face and see if that works." She chuckled and said. "Okay, you can keep him, but make sure he doesn't shread up something else." I jumped and threw my fists in the air. "Yes!" I picked up Razor and held him close to my face and said. "Hear that boy? You can stay!" I walked to my mom and held Razor right in front of her face and Razor licked her nose. "Aww, that's so cute!" She said in a baby voice. Then my mom went to her bedroom to get ready for work so I went to my room to get ready for school.

Sitting on the bed was Razor, I asked him. "Hey Razor, wanna come to school with me? But first we need to get you a cage just so you won't wander off" Razor's ears perked up and he hopped left to right really fast. "Haha, okay, I guess that's a yes" I picked up Razor and went outside, I was wearing a T-shirt that had the grim reaper riding a motorcycle, jeans, a pair of green/white/black running shoes, a hoodie, my brown leather jacket that had "American born" written on the back of it, and my back pack hung over my shoulder. I started to walk down our yard into a little path that lead to the city. After a few minutes of walking and talking to Razor, we arrived at the edge of the town, Middletown. I checked my watch, it was 5:47 am. "Yes! I'm pretty sure the pet store is open!" (sorry if this isn't true, I just need Zane to get the cage for now) and I walked down the side walk into a pet store, I looked to see a female clerk standing there, probably around 19 or 20, her name name tag had Allison written on it. I walked to the front desk and asked Allison. "Excuse me, do you have any cages I could buy for my bunny here?" She looked at Razor that I was holding in my hands and said. "Aww, sure, right this way" she walked towards the back of the store and I followed. I saw dog food, some bones, a few Guinea pigs, some toys, I saw a couple fish, and then I saw cages. "Thank you" she looked a me and smiled. "No problem" then she walked back to the front desk. I started to look for cages for Razor, I picked out a couple of cages but he always turned away when I showed them to him, finally, after a while, we found a cage that he agreed with. I took the cage and went to the front desk and put the cage on the counter. "Will that be all sir?" I chuckled a bit and said. "Sir? You know I'm 16." She blushed a tiny bit and said. "Sorry, that's what we're supposed to say. And even if we weren't, what was I supposed to say?" She asked staring at me. I replied. "Zane, you can call me Zane." I smiled and she blushed a little more and said. "Okay, Zane, will that be all?" "Yes it will Allison." She took the cage and scanned the bottom of it. "How did you know my name was Allison?" She asked, I looked at her and said. "It says it on your name tag." She blushed more and said. "Oh, right." I smiled at her and said. "And this is Razor" I said and held Razor up. She looked at him and asked. "Why'd you name him Razor?" "Because I found him earlier today and I took him inside my house since his mom ran off and put him on our kitchen table and then my mom came in and I told her how I found him and then asked her what I should name him and she said Razor because he scratched up the table when I wasn't looking." Allison laughed and said. "That's quite the story you got there. Do bunnies even have claws?" I looked at Razor and said. "I'm not sure actually, but he scratched up the table so he must have some." She then looked at Razor and said. "Yeah. Anyways, your total is 24.67." "Okay, but do you mind holding Razor while I get the money?" She held out her hands and said in a baby voice. "Aww, I'd love to hold that little sweetie." I then gave her Razor and got my wallet out of my jacket pocket, took out 25 dollars, and put the wallet back in my pocket. I then put the money on the counter and took Razor from her while she put the money in the cash register. She then said. "Here's your change si-Zane." She smiled and handed me 37 cents. "Thank you." I put the change in my jean pocket and grabbed the cage and walked out of the store.

After walking for about half an hour, I arrived at Middletown high school. I looked at my watch to see it was 6:24 am. "Well, we still have thirty six minutes until school starts, what do you want to do Razor?" He just stared at me for a few seconds before laying down and taking a nap. "Hmm, not really what I had in mind."

I sat down with my back against the school wall. I put in my earphones and turned on skillet, my favorite band. I was halfway through monster before I reached in my pocket and pulled out the leather gloves. "What's so special about these gloves that they can make giant bunnies run away?" I stared at them for a second before putting the left one on the ground and sliding the right one onto my hand, immediately, it turned into a gauntlet. "Whoa!" I said in disbelief. The gauntlet went three quarters of the way up my forearm, it was made out of brown leather and a black type of metal, the spikes in the knuckles grew a little bit bigger, big enough to notice, and the black metal used to make the spikes were shining but felt like it was trying to suck in the shadows around me, it also had sheaths for knifes on the outside of the forearm, they didn't have any knives in them but I had a feeling that might change. "This, this is amazing." I said staring at the gauntlet in awe. I was examining it more using my left hand to touch around to see if I could find anything else when I noticed that it had something written on it, Καταραμένο. "What is that? What language is this? Hmm, I have an idea." I unzipped my backpack and took out a notebook and a pencil and wrote it down. I then took off the gauntlet which turned back into a leather glove. "I'll just ask one of the language teachers what it means." I stared at the leather glove in my hand and said. "Boy am I going to have a fun time with these." I then put both gloves in my jeans back pocket. I checked my watch to see how much time went by, it was 6:30. "Still half an hour to go. Eh, I can wait. It might not be a good idea to use these gloves here." I then turned skillet back on

I listened to a few songs and after a while, other students started to walk to the school, I checked my watch again and it said 6:58 am. "Well Razor, let's go." I then stood up and put my backpack back on and grabbed Razor's cage and walked up the steps to the school doors, I opened one of the doors for the other students, most of them said thank you, except for some of the more rude ones. After a while I went inside and walked to my first class, Science. I walked down the hallway towards the Science class room, I got there a couple minutes before it started so I sat down in my chair and put Razor's cage on the table, he was very curious to see more and kept moving from side to side to see everything he could. Then my Science teacher, Mr. Thorn, walked in and looked at Razor, he took a step back, his expression showed he was shocked to see him, he then asked me. "Zane, why is there a baby bunny in my class room?" I looked at him and said. "Because I adopted him and didn't have a cage so I bought one but I didn't have time to go home and be back here in time and I know I would've gotten I trouble if I didn't so I brought him here, but it's just for today because I ran out of time." He looked at Razor then back to me. "You're not in trouble Zane, but make sure this doesn't happen again." I looked at him relieved. "Okay, thanks for not getting angry, I hope the other teachers are as understanding as you are." He then sat down in his chair and began to read his book. After a few minutes everyone was here, a few of them asked me about Razor and I told them the story, they nodded and went to their chairs, then, the class begun. I put Razor on the floor while everyone else were getting out their books and I did too. Mr. Thorn told us to randomly mix different chemicals together but we had to write down what would happen before we did. Most of the class got it wrong, some of them got it right, and I know I aced it. I mixed two white chemicals together, and immediately it bubbled and erupted, a LOT, almost everyone gasped or stared at it a little scared, Mr. Thorn walked up to the table and asked me. "What did you do Zane?!" After a few seconds it stopped. "Acing the class." I said handing the piece of paper I wrote my answer on to Mr. Thorn, he then read my answer out loud. "'An eruption just like a volcano, haha suck it because I totally Aced this question/class', you used vinegar and baking soda?" I then said to him. "Hey, you never said which chemicals we could use." He then started to glare at me. He then picked up the vial and started to speak. "Where did you eve-" but was cut off by the vial exploding. Everyone was shocked and covered their faces while I fell to the floor to protect Razor from getting hurt. A few seconds passed and I looked up to see Mr. Walker fuming with anger, he shouted. "Mr Blackwood! To the principals office! Now!" I started to stand up and say. "But Mr. Thorn, that's not fair, I only used vinegar and baking soda, it couldn't have exploded... Unless, someone else put something in my vial!" "No excuses! You're lucky someone didn't get hurt! Now, grab your things and go to the principals office, now!"

After I grabbed everything I left the class room and went to the principals office. "Razor, do you believe me?" Razor looked at me and did a little nodding motion, I smiled lightly and said. "Thanks bud. You know, if you ever blow up something up I would be happy to defend you." I chuckled to myself then looked where I was and saw the door to the principals office right in front of me, I gulped down a large lump in my throat and opened the door. Inside, the principal was sitting in his chair, waiting for me. "I didn't do it!" I said immediately, he stared at me confused and said. "Then who did?" I looked at the ground ashamed I didn't have any clue who did it. "I-I don't know" then, he stood up and walked over to me and said. "Well, we can't have vials blowing up in the Science lab, can we?" "No sir." "Right. And we can't let that happen without someone getting punished, can we?" I looked up. "Maybe?" He then glared at me, I then said. "No sir." He stopped glaring and had a look of satisfaction on his face. "Very good. All though you might not be the cause of the vial blowing up, you are the only one we can blame for it happening in the first place. Now, I'm sorry to say this Zane but, you are expelled from Middletown high school." I looked at him in disbelief. "What?! Are you serious?! I didn't do it! Can't you at least suspend me until further notice?!" He put his hand on my shoulder and said. "Stop! Zane, I'm sorry but there's no other way around it. You're expelled." I looked at him in disbelief. I slapped his hand away from my shoulder and said. "Whatever." And went to open the door, I was half way through it when he said. "Zane, I'm truly sorry about this, but please, don't forget to clean out your locker." As soon as I heard that, I got so angry I slammed the door as hard as I could. It echoed through the hallways for a couple of seconds before finally stopping.

After arriving at my locker I put the rest of my stuff in my backpack and went to the boys locker room to get my gym clothes. I walked inside and saw a bunch of guys in towels and bathing suits, the swim team just finished practice, there was about fifteen of them. "Aren't you guys supposed to be swimming for, oh I don't know, more than five minutes?" They all stared at me and one of them said. "Practice got canceled, we can't go swimming with all the thunder and lightning outside." I never realized it before but now that he said it, I did hear thunder and raindrops hitting the roof very harshly. "Oh, okay." I then went to my locker and opened it up and started to put my clothes in my gym bag that I had in my locker when one of the boys came asked me. "What are you doing?" I turned around to see a guy in a towel sitting on the bench. "I'm cleaning out my locker because I got expelled." He stood up and asked. "Why'd you get expelled?" I put another shirt into my bag and then stood up to look at him again. "A vial I was using in the Science lab blew up then Mr. Thorn sent me to the principals office and then he told me I'm expelled, so, here I am, cleaning out my locker." He then turned to the other guys and said. "Hear that guys? Thorn pulled it off." They all smiled and started turning all there attention towards me. "What're you guys talking about?" None of them answered, instead, they all slowly started to change shape. "Whoa! What the heck? What are you?!" The guy that talked to me before, I'm assuming he's their leader, spoke up. "We're telkhines, and you're lunch." He said with a wicked grin on his, is that a dog face? "Maybe you should try the cafeteria, I heard it has chicken fingers that taste just like real fingers." One of them poked their head out and asked. "Really?" The leader shot him a death glare and said. "No you fool! He's lying to you!" The other, what did he say, telkhine? The other telkhine whimpered and stood back behind another one of them. The leader sighed and looked back at me. "They're so stupid sometimes. Now, where were we? Oh yeah, we were about to eat you." He started to walk closer to me and was a few feet away before I shouted. "Wait! What if I give you fish flavored dog bones?" One of them shouted. "Really?" And another said. "That's impossible! There's no such thing!" Then another shouted. "Show us!" Then the leader turned around and yelled. "Lies! All lies!" I then grabbed my backpack and shouted to all of them. "No! It's true! I have them in this backpack right here!" They all turned to look at me. "Really?" One of them asked, I looked at the one who asked the question and said. "Yes, in fact, I'll give them to you right now, hold on, just give me a second." I started to unzip it a little bit before I stopped and used all my body weight to swing the backpack at the leader, knocking him back a few feet when another charged me and I kicked him in the stomach and knocked the air out of him. "That's gotta hurt" I said to him then punched one that was coming at my left before throwing the backpack at another one and grabbing Razor's cage and running out of there.

I ran out of the locker room with the telkhines right behind me when a kid walked into the hallway, his name was Allan, he has short blond hair, he's about 5'5", and he was annoying. He always wanted to be my friend, but I always said no because he kept asking me questions like 'who's you're favorite Greek god?' 'What would you want as a super power' 'if you could be the son of one of the Greek gods, who would it be?' and wether or not I wanted to hang out with him. I shouted to him. "Hey! Allan! Get out of here!" I kept running getting closer and closer to him, he didn't move an inch. "Hey did you hear me? Run!" He then realized what was happening but didn't move that much, he kept waving at me and shouting. "Come on! Hurry!" And took small steps back. After a few seconds, I was right by Allan and he started to run with me. He then asked. "Why are telkhines chasing you?" Hearing him say telkhines made me wonder how he knew about them so I asked him. "How do you know what they're called?" Instead of answering he just said. "It doesn't matter, come on! We've gotta make it outside!" We kept running with the telkhines slowly catching up. Pretty soon we made it to the doors of the school, Allan opened them and we ran out. He then told me to hide behind the steps on our right so I did, meanwhile, he was waving his hands shouting things at the telkhines, they finally got out of the doors and Allan ran the other way with the telkhines right on his tail. I peaked out to see them running after him while he was pulling something from his pocket. One of the telkhines slowed down and turned to look back at me, I whipped my head back so he couldn't see me even though I'm pretty sure he did. "Crud" was all I could say. I took the right glove from my pocket and put it on, it turned into the gauntlet. I slowly started to peak out to look for the telkhine, I saw him about thirty feet away with another one, they were coming fast so I got up and started crouching behind the wall of the steps. When they were a few feet away, I jumped out and punched the first one in the face making him whimper and fall to the ground, the other one had a bronze colored knife in his left hand, he tried to stab me but I parried it by using the back of my right hand to slap it aside, I then proceeded to grab his wrist with my left hand and then grabbed his left shoulder with my right hand and got him in a chicken wing for a second then threw him on the ground and punched his back, then, he disappeared, vanished, like the spikes sucked him in. I wasn't paying attention because the other one came up from behind and got me in a choke hold, I tried to break free but couldn't, so I elbowed his ribs causing him to let go then spinning 180 degrees punching his face with a right hook making him disappear too. "Whoa" I said, adrenaline rushing through my whole body. "That was slightly stranger then a giant bunny." I looked around to see no sign of Allan, but I didn't have a choice, I grabbed Razors cage and ran.

**CLIFFHANGER! Please don't hate me lol, don't forget to review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter of "the other son of Hades" and now that I think of it, the name isn't that good. Lol, sorry. Anyways, let's get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson because I'm not a character murderer like Riordan**

**Chapter 2**

**Zane's POV**

I ran away as fast as I could away from that place. I was running down a sidewalk when I slowed down to a stop to take a breath. I looked back, no one was following me. Then I looked at Razor and said. "Razor, something tells me we're gonna have to deal with things a _lot_ stranger than dog people and giant bunnies." I then looked ahead of us, we were still a while from my house. "Better get going, right Razor?" He looked up at me and made a squealing sound. "Yeah, I thought so." I then started to jog to our house. After a while I slowed down to a walk when we reached the forest. "Well, just a little bit longer then we'll be at our house, safe and s-" I was cut off when something flew right past my face. "Whoa!" I took a step back, completely shocked and scared that that almost happened. "Who's there?" I shouted at nothing in particular. Nothing responded, I decided to try it again. "Who's there?" This time, I saw something move behind some trees, it might just be my imagination but I thought I saw a lion. "What are you?" I yelled at it, then, it stepped out so I could see it. It was Mr. Thorn, except the rest of his body was that of a lion, and he had a tail like a scorpion with spikes at the tip. "Mr. Thorn? What _are_ you?" I asked him, not believing my eyes. He growled and said. "_I_ am the thing that's going to kill you, for I am the man-eater, the spike shooter, the all mighty, manticore!" He sort of roared the last part. I was still too surprised to move, but then, something happened. The two trees right beside Mr. Thorn insnared him in vines. He roared and said. "What? Who does this to me?!" When he said that, I saw something move to my right, I looked over to see Allan playing some pipes. "Allan, what are you doing? Now is definitely not the time for music!" He stopped playing for a few seconds and said. "This music is what's making those vines keeping Thorn from killing you." He played the pipes for a few more seconds slowly walking towards me, Mr. Thorn roared so loudly I flinched and took a couple of steps back. Thorn was flailing around trying to escape when Allan grabbed my arm and said. "Come on! Run! We've gotta get to your house!" We started to run toward my house still hearing the roars from Thorn. At one point I asked Allan. "Dude, what's going on?" Now, he gave me an answer. "That back there, Thorn, he's a monster, and you're a half blood." Hearing those words, half blood, just confused me even more. "What? What's a half blood? How is he a monster? What's going on?!" He glanced at me then looked forward again. "I'll have to tell you later, come on Zane, we have to make it to your house." He then pointed at my house that was about a hundred feet away.

After a few more seconds of running, we made it to the house porch. I took in a deep breath, glad that I could do that now, and said to Allan. "Allan, you better tell me what's going on right now or I swear I'm going to go inside and lock you out here." He looked at me just a tiny bit scared and said. "I'm sorry Zane, but you're going to have to wait a little longer, it's not safe, we have to get inside and find something that could defend ourselves against Thorn." I then asked him. "Why not just use those pipes? They seem to work pretty well." He sighed and said. "I wish it were that easy, but no. The pipes alone aren't going to be strong enough to take down Thorn. We have to find a box your mom has." I looked at him confused. "Why do we need a box?" He walked up to the front door, clearly not wanting to stay outside any longer, and tried to open it. "It's locked" I put Razor's cage down and said. "No kidding dummy, when you leave your house do you leave your door unlocked?" He stepped aside from the door and said. "Hurry and open it, quickly!" When he said that, I remembered Mr. Thorn might be running at us right now and got serious. I grabbed the keys from my pocket and walked to the door to unlock it. "Grab Razor's cage" Allan then grabbed Razor's cage while I unlocked the door and opened it for him. He walked in and I closed the door behind him and locked it. I turned around to face him. "Alright, now what do we do?" He put Razor's cage on the floor and said. "We have to find this box, it has something inside, the thing inside is special, it can kill Thorn, and, it's yours." I got down on my knees to make sure Razor was okay and said. "Allan, I'm pretty sure I would remember owning something that could kill a monster." He sighed, looking exasperated and said. "Okay, maybe not yours, at least not yet. Your mom was going to give it to you on your sixteenth birthday when she explained everything." I stood up and said. "Well let's find the box, find what's inside, and kill Thorn." He glanced around, probably looking for a trace of it and said. "It's not gonna be that easy Zane, your mom just told me that there's a box inside this house that has your sixteenth birthday present, something that could kill a monster." I looked out the window, Thorn wasn't there, we still had some time. "Well, let's start looking, you get the bottom floor and I'll look for it on the second one." "Okay" he started to walk away, I picked up Razor's cage and said. "Allan." He turned around and said. "Yeah?" "Whatever happens, thanks for always trying to be my friend." He stared at me dead in the eye and said. "Zane, I'm getting you out of this alive, I promise." I got sad when he said that, and said in a bit of a trembling voice. "I made a promise once, I couldn't keep it." He walked over to me and gave me a pat on the back and said. "We're both getting out of this alive Zane, and when we do, you're telling me what promise you broke." I sighed, a little teary eyed, and said. "Yeah, okay." "Good" was all he said before starting to look around the house for the box. I went upstairs and started to look for the box.

I got to the top of the stairs and whispered "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." Then proceeded to look around.

After a minute or two my room was a mess, and I just got done with the bathroom. Then, I looked in my moms room.

I walked inside my moms room. "Boy is she going to be pissed when she sees what I'm about to do to her room." I then put Razor's cage on the ground and started to look around. Under the bed, in the pillows, in the closet, the dresser, I looked everywhere. I then got down on my knees and checked under the dresser, nothing. I stood up and saw something. "I haven't seen, or heard you in a while." I picked up a small music box that was shaped like a treasure chest, but instead of a ballerina on it, it was a pirate. I laughed, my mom knew I always liked pirates. I then wound it up, it played a song, it was Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. Then, it happened.

Right when it was getting to my favorite part of the song there was a loud noise downstairs followed immediately by the house shaking, I dropped the music box and went toward the stairs.

I arrived at the top and as quiet as I could, I slowly went down the steps. After a few steps, I was halfway down. I crouched down and peaked just above the railing to see Thorn. He was standing in the rubble of the wall he just broke to get in, he was sniffing the air, trying to smell where we were. Then, Allan ran into the room, extremely worried. Thorn whipped his head towards Allan and growled. "Where's the boy?" Thorn asked, Allan then said. "I'd die first before telling you." Thorn took a step forward and shot a spike near Allan's head, he screamed and said. "Well, if you must know, he already left through the backdoor. He's gone Thorn, you failed." Thorn roared and charged at him. Allan jumped to the left and Thorn hit the stair case, I made a small yelp and Thorn looked up at me. I ducked my head so he couldn't see me but I'm afraid he did. He slowly crept towards the bottom steps, when he reached them, Allan threw a piece of wood at his face. All though it didn't look like it hurt, he still flinched a little. He then slowly turned his head towards Allan, growling lowly. Allan looked scared but didn't back down, he should have. Thorn shot a spike right at Allan's chest and he fell to the ground, I yelped again. Thorn looked right at me and I knew I made a mistake, I ran up the stairs and Thorn chased after me. I went three steps at a time not caring to look at Thorn who I knew was going to be a few inches from me. I got to the top of the stairs and ducked when Thorn jumped right past me and fell into the bathroom and hit the bathtub. I got up and ran into my moms room. "I'm so dead." I said and closed the door behind me and locked it. I looked down at Razor who was exactly where I left him. I then looked up and saw the music box a few feet away from me, except it was broken. I walked towards it and picked it up, I tried winding it up but instead of playing music, the pirate fell off. "Well, if it isn't bad enough that our house has been broken into by a monster, I broke my moms music box." I bent down to pick it up and tried to put it back on but when I tried pushing it in it didn't work. I looked at it and saw something shiny sticking to its boots. It looked like the shape of a key, I looked back at the box and saw a keyhole. I put the key into the keyhole and turned it, it made a clicking sound. I opened it up and saw a small black, shiny handle shaped thing in it. I grabbed it and took it out. "Is this what Allan was talking about?" I heard a roar and turned around to see the door being broken down. Thorn stared at me dead in the eye and smiled. "Goodbye Half Blood." I then said to him. "Aw, where are you going Thorn? You've been such a great house guest breaking down our house and all." He growled and jumped at me. I stuck out my hand that was holding the black handle and it turned into a sword. When Thorn saw this he tried to redirect himself but hit the ground and touched the sword with his face, he screamed. He then took a few steps back and ended up stepping on and crushing half of Razor's cage. I yelled. "No!" And then slashed at Thorn, he dodged it and stepped into the hallway. I ran at him and kept slashing, he kept dodging. He walked back into my room and I slashed one more time and made a cut on the side of his face. He yelped then tried to stab me with his tail, I blocked it with my sword, then he started to push down on it. I tried to push it back up with all my strength but to no avail. The blade was inching closer and closer to me. After half a second of thinking I stabbed the blade into the floor and with Thorn pushing down so hard his tail slid down the blade and impaled itself into the ground. I got up and tried pulling the blade out of the floor, no luck. I let go of it seeing Thorn also failing to pull his tail out of the floor. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the leather gloves and put them on, they turned into gauntlets. I then grabbed Thorn's tail and punched down on his face. He fell to the ground with a yelp. I let go of his tail and grabbed the sword again with both hands and pulled harder then before and took the blade out of the floor very harshly. So harshly, I stumbled back a little and looked at Thorn. He was getting up looking very angry that I was still alive. I backed up into the hallway when he suddenly yanked his tail out of the floor taking a few pieces of the floor with it. I rolled to my right and into the bathroom when he shot a few more spikes at me. He ran into the hallway when I stabbed the bathroom floor with my sword then charged at him using my fists like battering rams. He fell down the stairs while I fell past the top step by just a little but not falling all the way down. I watched as he got up and ran past through the rubble and out of the house.

I walked back into the bathroom and took my sword from the ground. Now that I could really look at it I saw that it was a cutlass, a sword that a pirate uses. I chuckled to myself knowing that when I see pirates I always think of cutlasses. When reality finally caught up to me I ran into my moms room and picked up Razor's cage. "Oh no" I said to myself. Razor was gone, he disappeared, just like those telkhines before. When I thought about the possibility of Razor being crushed into nothingness by Thorn's paw I wanted to cry, then I remembered what happened to Allan and ran into the hall and down the stairs. I got to the bottom and went over to where Allan should've been but he was gone too. "No, how is this happening? Everyone's gone." That time I did start to cry knowing that I had no one.

I fell to my knees sobbing because of the loss of the only person that wanted to be my friend and the only other living thing that liked me. I was crying for so long I didn't even notice the person that walked through the hole in the wall and into the house. I looked up and saw that it was a girl. I asked her. "Who are you?" She looked right at my eyes and said. "Zane?"

**Another cliffhanger! D: *gasps* oh no! What are you going to do?! Wait for the next chapter? No no, that's ridiculous. Get the pitchforks! Lol, anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Here's chapter three of "The other son of Hades". And I realized that when I introduce a character I should add some details about how he/she looks so I'm gonna work hard and try to get better at that. And I realized that I suck at giving names, lol, so if anyone wants to suggest new names I'm all ears.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson because I'm not a character murderer like Riordan**

**Chapter 3**

**Zane's POV  
><strong> 

"Zane?" The girl asked. I rubbed all the tears and could see clearly now. It was Allison, and she had a knife. "Allison, what are you doing?" I asked her. She looked around at all the destruction that Thorn caused. Ugh, Thorn, next time I see him, I'm gonna kill him. "Who did this Zane?" She asked me, I snapped out of the daze I was in and focused on her. "I asked you first." She sighed, looking exasperated and said. "Just tell me." I grabbed the cutlass and stood up. When she saw the cutlass she took a step back and raised her knife a little bit. I pointed the cutlass at her and said. "Tell me. Now." I must have sounded scary because she took another step back, but in reality, I was tired, and probably would've lost a fight with her. "Okay, just lower your sword first." Hearing that, I let the sword drop to my side, I was glad. it was getting a little tiring even though it wasn't really heavy at all. She let out a big sigh, looking relieved that I listened to her. "Look Zane, I don't know if you know about this, but you're a demigod." Hearing that reminded me of Allan and I quickly pointed the cutlass at her again and said. "Don't ever call me that. Ever." She raised her knife and said. "Zane, just lower your sword, I'll explain everything at camp." I stepped closer to her, the cutlass getting closer and closer to her neck. "No. I'm not a demigod, and I'm not going to some camp. I'm staying." When I said that, I heard some rocks fall down behind me. I whipped my head around just in time to see a big stick coming right toward my face before blacking out.

I woke up in a daze, everything was fuzzy and dark. "Hello?" I said to no one. I put my hands on the ground, it was cold, and pushed myself up to a sitting position. I immediately regretted it. My head hurt really bad and I got dizzy, I blacked out again.

I woke up again, my head still hurt, but not as much. I sat up making sure not to do it to quickly this time, and looked around. It was brighter now then it was before, bright enough to see everything. I was in a cave

"Great, just great." I mumbled to myself and looked around again.

I looked to the left and saw a small fire still lit, but it was gonna burn out soon. There was also two sleeping bags, both empty. And I saw my hoodie and jacket. "Crap." I didn't realize I wasn't wearing them until just now. And I saw three backpacks right next to my jacket and hoodie. I then looked to my right and saw the entrance to the cave, the sun was rising. "Time to leave." I said then started to get up and used the wall for support.

I reached into my back pockets for the leather gloves, gone. "Oh no." I started to panic, then realized that the people that kidnapped me must've stolen them along with my hoodie and jacket. I turned around and started to walk to the backpacks.

After a minute or two of walking I was almost at the camp site. "Man, I didn't realize how far this was." I said to myself, I was tired and dizzy, it probably was because I got whacked in the face with a giant stick. I continued to walk towards the backpacks a little faster then I was walking before when I heard laughing outside the cave.

I turned around to see three people walking in the cave, one of them had weird fury pants. I looked back to the backpacks and started to jog when one of them shouted. "Hey! Get back here!" I looked back to see them running towards me. "Oh crap." I said to myself then started to run towards the backpacks. I got to the backpacks pretty soon after that. "Next time I being chased, I'm gonna start my get away by running, not walking." I pulled up a backpack and unzipped it, pouring out everything in it.

Just a a few canteens and some bags full of weird looking sugar cubes. I grabbed the next backpack and did the same thing, and got the same results. I glanced behind me and saw them getting closer and closer. I turned back and quickly grabbed the third one and unzipped it hastily. I reached into it and threw out a canteen and two bags of the sugar cubes and saw the leather gloves. I grabbed them and put one on, it turned into the gauntlet again and I stood up and turned around to face the kidnappers. "You're gonna regret trying to kidnap me."

A man with short black hair and LOTS of muscles was sprinting at me. When he was about 50 feet away he turned to the right and ran toward the fire where the sleeping bags were I was staring at him, slowly putting on the other glove when I heard a girl yell "Stop!"

I looked to my right and saw Allison running toward hulk junior then saw him running at me with a spear.

Seeing that spear, it didn't scare me, not even a little bit, instead, I just started to sway on my feet. When he was a few feet away he brought his spear over his shoulder to hit me in the head again. He swung his spear at me, but right when it was about to hit me, I ducked underneath in half a second, then moved to the left.

I felt the air sweep past my back and stood up just in time to see the spear slash Allison's stomach. "AH!" She yelped out in pain and fell to the ground. Hulk junior dropped the spear and went to help Allison. "Allison! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help!" He tried to pick her up but she screamed and he stopped trying.

Then, the guy with fury pants ran past us towards the backpacks and grabbed a canteen and some bags of the sugar cubes. He jogged back towards us and, it was Allan. "Allan! You're alright!" I jumped in front of him and almost got knocked over because it of it. He looked at me sternly and said. "Zane, get out of the way, I need to get to Allison." He then walked past me and towards Allison.

He got down on one knee in front of Allison and opened the bag of sugar cubes and started to feed it to her. After a few seconds she started to cough really hard and sit up. She looked at Allan and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. I smiled a wicked grin then walked toward hulk junior and tapped on his shoulder, he looked up at me and I said. "Watch this." I then looked at Allison and Allan and said. "Do I hear wedding bells?" Immediately, both Allan and Allison blushed cherry red.

Hulk junior laughed so hard he fell to the ground crying while I just chuckled a little bit. All Allan did was glare at us but Allison got up and smacked our heads. I looked at hulk junior and saw him still laughing, but after a few seconds, he stopped. I then focused my attention on Allison and saw she was clearly angry at me for what I said. I shrugged and walked toward the backpacks.

I picked up the one that held my gloves and started to rummage through it when Allison came up behind me and coughed. I looked back at her and she asked me. "What are you doing?" I turned my attention back to the backpack and continued to rummage through it. After a few seconds of looking for the sword I glanced back to say. "Looking for something." I heard her sigh like it wasn't obvious.

"What are you looking for?" This time, I looked back at her to say. "My sword." Then felt something cold touch my fingers in the backpack. I turned around and looked down at the backpack and saw the mini cutlass. "Jackpot." I said to myself but Allison obviously heard because she said. "Let me have it Zane." I grabbed the mini cutlass, then stood up and turned around to face her. She had her hand held out and looked impatient. I took off my left glove and put it in my pocket then said. "No." She looked very confused. "No?" I walked past her and said. "That's right blondie."

I took one step before she grabbed my shoulder and jerked me backwards. I regained my balance then grabbed her wrist and yanked it off of my shoulder. I then looked her straight in the eye and said. "Don't do that again." Then let go of her wrist.

She was starting to look very angry, so angry she pointed her finger at my face and said. "Give it to me right now." In a very stern voice.

I didn't do anything, I just gave her a blank stare. I didn't notice that hulk junior walked up behind me until he put his hand on my left shoulder. I glanced back at him, I let out a sigh and said. "Don't do this you two." Allison lowered her finger but took a step forward so that our faces were just inches apart and said. "We're not gonna do anything, but you're gonna gi-" she was cut off when hulk junior said. "Or else what?" I looked back at him and said. "You don't wanna know Hulk junior." But hearing me call him Hulk junior just made him really angry.

He raised his left fist and was about to punch me when I spun clockwise, grabbed his wrist and shoulder and got him in a chicken wing. He struggled but I didn't lose my grip, then Allan jogged over and said. "Zane stop it!" I sighed and let go of him, slightly pushing so that he would fall over, and he did. He got up and was fuming with anger, he was about to punch me again when Allan got in between us and said. "Kody, stop." He looked like he was gonna punch Allan, but he didn't, he just walked back to the small fire and threw a couple more sticks in it.

Allan sighed and said. "Sorry, he's a little temperamental. Being a child of Ares and all." I just stared at him. After a few seconds, I asked him. "Who's Ares?" Hearing that made Allison's jaw drop. She walked over to Allan and said. "He doesn't even know who Ares is! How is he a demigod, but doesn't even know who the Gods are!" Allan just raised his hands, looking like she might explode and said. "Calm down Ally, he just doesn't know who _Ares _is, he has to know one God." Allison turned to me and asked. "Well, do you?" My eyes darted back and forth from Allan to Allison like they were crazy people, they probably were, but after a second I told her. "I know God, the guy who created everything." Now, both of they're jaws dropped. Then Allison shouted. "What! How don't you know about the Gods?! You're a demigod! One of your parents is a God! How do you not know about the Gods?!" I just raised my hand and said. "Stop shouting would ya, it's annoying." She just huffed and walked away.

I pat Allan's back and said. "Wow, you're girlfriend's a real drama queen."

He spun around so fast I thought he could give earths rotation a run for its money. "W-what? Girlfriend? No no no, she's not my girlfriend." I just smiled lightly and said. "Aw, young love. By the way, you're going to want to stop stuttering, it gives it away." He blushed and looked away.

After that, Allan walked over to the fire and I followed.

"So," I said to break the silence. "What's a demigod?" Allan turned to me and said. "Well, the Greek Gods from myth, aren't just myths, they're real. And from time to time they come down to earth, fall in love, and have kids." After a few seconds of thinking about it, I smacked my head. "Oh, you mean Gods like, Zeus? And Hades? and all the others?"

Allan threw his arms up in the air and said. "Yes! That's them!"

Kody just rolled his eyes and said. "Okay, so he's not a complete idiot."

Then, I stood up and walked over to him.

"What did you call me?" He got up, and I just now realized how tall he is.

"I called you an idiot." He said smirking.

"Said the liar." I said. Now it was my turn to smirk. It was kind of a bad come back but hey, it must've been good because he looked angry.

He grabbed my shirts collar and lifted me off the ground and said. "Nobody says that."

"Well, this nobody just did."

He made a low growl like sound then brought his right fist back to punch me.

Allan, just now realizing how bad the situation was, walked over and said. "Kody, stop. Put him down." Kody hesitated, but dropped me a second later and started to walk towards the cave entrance.

I fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Ow," I said. "You could've put me down nicely."

He chuckled, then said. "Wimp."

I huffed and got up. I looked at Allan and said. "Are you the boss or something? Because whenever you tell him to do something he listens."

Allan just laughed a little bit and said. "Sorta. I'm a satyr, I'm sort of the chaperone of this mission."

"Oh, a satyr, like half goat and half person?"

"Yeah, that."

"Is that why you have weird fury pants?" I asked gesturing towards what I thought were fury pants.

That must've been funny because he fell to the ground laughing. After a few seconds of his laugh attack he stopped and got up, he was still smiling.

"Fury pants? That's hilarious!" He started to laugh again.

I just gave him a cold glare and when he saw this, he stopped.

He stood up straight again and said. "Zane, these aren't fury pants, they're goat legs. Here, feel them." He then raised his right leg for me to feel. I chuckled and took a step back. "It's alright man, I'll take your word for it." We both started to laugh for a few more seconds before sitting down by the fire again.

"Where's Allison?" I asked looking over at Allan.

He turned his head left and right looking for her. "I don't know. Maybe she went for a walk."

I looked over at the entrance of the cave. "Shouldn't you go look for her?"

Allan sighed then said. "Yeah, it's probably better if I do since she just got her stomach slashed open by Kody."

"Where's Kody?" I said slowly starting to stand up.

Allan stood up then turned a full 360 degrees. "I don't know, maybe he went to go look for Allison?"

I reached into my back pocket for the leather gloves. "Allan, do you think they could be in trouble?"

"You're right Zane, we have to go look for them." He walked toward the backpacks and started to pack the things I took out earlier. I walked over to him and started to pack a second bag.

"Sorry for making this mess earlier." I said putting a bag of sugar cubes in the backpack.

"It's alright Zane," he stood up and slung the backpack over his shoulder. "You thought you were in danger and your instincts told you what to do." I put a canteen in the backpack then zipped it, and stood up. "Yeah, but I don't think Kody's going to forgive me." Allan started walking to the entrance of the cave and I followed.

"Yeah, Kody isn't really the forgiving type."

I looked back at the fire to see its flame still lit, brighter then before, and said. "Could've fooled me." Allan laughed again and continued walking.

After walking for what seemed like forever, we were at the entrance to the cave. "Why did you guys have to make your camp site so far back into the cave?" Allan kept walking and said. "Just a precaution, we don't want a monster to walk by the cave and see a big fire just a few feet away." I looked back into the cave to look at the fire again, it was still pretty noticeable to me. I was about to turn around and walk with Allan when I saw something dark by the fire. I squinted to try and see it better, but all I could see was a little black spot slowly moving toward the fire, it looked like it was trying to stand up. I turned around to tell Allan but the sun shone directly at my eyes and I quickly covered them. I uncovered them but held my left hand above my face to keep the sun from blinding me. I looked for Allan but he wasn't anywhere in sight. I looked back into the cave but it was dark, I couldn't see the fire at all. And, it sounds weird but, it seemed like the darkness was getting closer. I turned around and quickly jogged down away from the cave and by the trees that were probably only twenty feet away.

I looked back at the cave again to see that the fire was still lit. "Note to self, when I find Allan, I should tell him about that." I then looked back into the forest right in front of me and started to look for Allan.

**Hey, sorry for the late update, it seems like school just doesn't want me to be able to write. CURSE YOU SCHOOL! Lol, anyways I hope you guys and gals enjoyed the chapter. And don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think. Have fun reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here is the fourth chapter of "The other son of Hades", and don't worry, I have a big idea planned in my head and when the story is done or is almost done I will definitely give it a new name and probably a new summary. Anyways, have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson because I'm not a character murderer like Riordan**

**Chapter 4**

**Kody's POV**

I was walking in the woods, talking to myself. "Stupid Gods, stupid rescue mission, stupid demigod. What's so special about him anyway? He's probably a big wimp and would runaway if he saw a monster. I should get the quest, I'm bigger, stronger, braver, taller. Ugh this is so stupid!" I then kicked a small stick out of anger.

I turned around and looked to see how far away from the cave I am and what I saw made it look like there wasn't anything on this earth other than trees. 'This is so stupid' l thought to myself, but what I didn't expect was for someone to respond.

I heard a deep, low voice speak in my head.

_Yes it is._

I was taken aback, I was so shocked I even tripped on a branch and fell onto my back with a big _thump_. I sat up and said. "Who's there?"

No one responded.

"Who's there?" I asked again, this time, it answered.

_I'm here._

I stood up. "Where are you?"

_I'm everywhere._

"That's impossible, no one can be everywhere at once."

_I can._

"How?" I asked scanning my surroundings for any movement.

_You'll find out soon enough._

_"_Are you a monster?"

_I prefer the term unique creature_.

"Okay, so you're a crazy monster. Now, show yourself so I can rip you apart!"

_You? Don't kid yourself. You don't even have the courage to tell the girl how you feel._

My eyes widened in shock, how did he know that? "How did you know that?!"

_Ah, my dear boy, when you're like me you tend to know these things_.

"What _are_ you?"

_I told you already_.

I took a second to think about it, but I know he still hasn't said what he is yet.

"No you haven't"

_I have, but you just don't realize it ye_t.

I huffed and kicked a tree.

_Listen. Kody, was it_?

I looked around, still not knowing how this is happening.

"Yes"

_Well Kody, I have a deal for you, and not just any type of deal, a deal that would grant you your greatest wish, AND your second greatest wis_h.

"You're lying."

_That is where you're wrong Kody, I know what you want most, and the second thing you want most. And this is a once in a life time deal Kody, another monster could come offer you a deal and give you what you want most, and you might except it. But this one's bette_r.

I considered this for a few seconds. I looked around and asked. "What do I have to do?"

I heard the voice laugh a deep, creepy, intimidating laugh.

**Line break**

**Alison's POV**

'Ugh' was all I could think. I just wanted to take a short walk but _nooo, _I just had to get lost, didn't I? I can't see the cave anywhere. I'm just walking, hoping I'm going the right way, probably not.

Currently I'm walking towards the sunrise so I'm walking east, hopefully I left the cave walking west. In that case, I would eventually be able to see the cave again.

"If only I had my bow, and some exploding arrows, then I could just shoot a flare into the sky and wait for help." Ugh, waiting. It sucks. And I'm ADHD so it's worse for me to just sit and do nothing, at least walking I'm not completely bored out of my mind.

"Hopefully I'll find the cave soon." I said to myself, and that's the fourth time I've said it in ten minutes.

**30 minutes later**

"Ugh! This is hopeless!" I shouted at nothing. I've been walking for half an hour and I still haven't found anything. I wish something interesting would happen right now.

_Squeak squeak_.

Looks like my wish came true.

I looked around, hearing that squeaking noise probably isn't going to be good news but it's better then just walking around looking for a cave that I can't even remember where it is.

_Squeak squeak._

There it is again, I look behind me to see a big bunny run towards me.

"Aw, a bunny, how cute!" I exclaimed bending down and holding my arms out to pick the bunny up, I didn't. The bunny was so fast I barely noticed it run under me and through my legs.

I turned around and saw the bunny just sitting on the ground, waiting for something.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, not really expecting an answer. But, he sort of did.

He leaned to the right to look past me. I turned around just in time to see someone crash into me causing us both to fall.

**Line break, 15 minutes earlier, Allan's POV**

"Allison? Kody? where are you?" I shouted for the thousandth time.

"Can anyone here me?" I yelled and looked around for any movement, after waiting for a minute or two, I sighed and sat down.

"Where did those two go?" I asked myself, I turned around and said. "Zane, where do you th-" I stopped when I saw Zane wasn't there.

"Zane?" I said, waiting for a response.

"Zane!" I yelled. "Zane, can you hear me?!" Oh crud, not only did I lose two demigods, but I lost the one we were supposed to bring back to camp, this could possibly be the worst find and rescue mission ever.

"Zane! If you can hear me, follow the music!" I took the pipes that were tied around my neck and started to play a tune. It was made for attracting wild animals that might've been injured. If they heard this, they would walk towards it and if we found any wounded animals, we'd help them.

After a few minutes of sitting there and playing, I had a pretty big crowd. There were two deer, three moles, a few birds in the trees, a porcupine, and a family of bunnies.

"Hey guys, I need your help."

"How can we help?" The male deer asked.

"I need your help finding three demigods. One has short black hair and looks like the hulk,"

"Who's the hulk?" This was from one of the birds in the trees, who said it? I have no idea

"Never mind, he's really strong, okay?" They all nodded in agreement.

"Good, now the other is a beautiful girl, she has long, blonde hair, amazing blue eyes, a great respect for nature, dreamy, tall, she smells like flowers." I stopped when I realized I was drooling and all the animals were staring.

I wiped the droll from my mouth and said. "Yeah, that's her. And there's one other, a guy named Zane. He has long black hair, he's kinda tan mostly pail if that makes sense, and he'll most likely have a sword with him or some leather gloves, and he might freak out if you all just start to follow him so try and get his attention and make him follow you." They all nodded again.

"Good, now, let's go find us some heroes!" I shouted the last part while jumping up to my feet, it must've scared them because they all took a step back, except for the birds who just flapped their wings a couple of times.

"Hehe, sorry." I said. "Let's just go find them." A few seconds past and they were all gone searching for them.

I took one last look around about to start another trek, but I saw something move near some bushes.

"Hello," I said. "Is anyone there?" After a few seconds of just standing there, the creature hopped out of the bushes. It was a bunny, what surprised me was how big it was. It wasn't a little baby bunny, and it wasn't a mother or father, no, it was still just a little bit bigger then a full grown adult bunny.

"Hello," it spoke. "Are you Zane's friend?" I nodded slightly.

"Really? Yay! Can you help me find him?" He asked me so enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but, what's your name?" When I asked that, I saw something shiny come out of each one of his finger/toes. They were really sharp claws, wait, did bunnies have claws?

"I'm Razor, come on! Let's go find your friends and Zane!" He then dashed off into the forest and I followed.

**10 minutes later**

Razor finally stopped running and I was still about fifty feet away from him. Finally after a few more seconds of running I fell to my knees panting.

Razor saw me and walked over. "Why are you so tired? I gave you a lot of breaks." After a few seconds more of panting I took in a deep breathe and said. "Because... I'm... Not... A... Bunny... Gods I'm tired!" I took off the backpack and fell to my stomach.

"What's wrong satyr? Do you need a bag to breath in?" I rolled over and tiredly raised my hand in the air. "Not... That... Fast..." After a few seconds of heavy breathing my heart rate finally started to lower and I sat up. "Razor, don't go so fast. You were going at least twenty five miles per hour." Razor started to make a squeaking/laughing sound.

"To slow for me, huh? Maybe I should jog next time. Then maybe you could keep up." He then started to run in circles around me. "Come on come on come on! Get up! Let's go find your friends and Zane!" I grabbed the backpack and pulled it closer. I unzipped the bag and took a very small sip of nectar, it tasted like the most delicious apple I've ever had, I was tempted to drink more but my body already felt a little warm. Feeling rejuvenated, I stood up. "Alright Razor, let's go find them." Razor squeaked in delight and hopped up and down.

A few moments after Razor's celebration he suddenly stopped with his ears raised.

"Razor?" I said. "What's wrong?"

He looked around, taking very slow steps backwards. "I hear something, it sounds like, dogs. They're coming from over there." He nodded in one direction. "Come on satyr! Let's go!" He turned around and hightailed it out of there with me right behind him.

**5 minutes later**

I was running when Razor suddenly sped up ran through a thick part of the forest and was out of site, I tried to run faster but wasn't succeeding. After a couple more seconds I was running between all the trees with my hands up trying to keep the branches from hitting my face.

After a few more seconds I was out of the thick brush and when I looked ahead I saw someone but couldn't stop fast enough and ran into them knocking us both to the ground.

**Allison's POV**

"Ow," I said. "Get off of me."

The person who ran into me started to get off of me and stand up, it was Allan.

"Allan? What are you doing?"

"Allison! I'm so sorry! Please, let me help you!" He then held out his hand for me to grab, and I did.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up to my feet. "Allison, I'm so sorry I ran into you, I was just trying to follow him."

I brushed some dirt off of my shirt and pulled a piece of grass out of my mouth. "Allan," I said. "Who were you following?"

He took a step to my left and pointed behind me. I turned around and saw the big bunny, still just sitting there. I turned back around to face Allan and said. "Him? Why are you following him?"

He took a long, deep breath, probably from having to chase a bunny. I mean, I heard bunnies were fast but I didn't know they were that hard to follow.

He breathed out all of the air and took a smaller breath, then he stood up straight and said. "Because, he's saving my life."

I looked back at the bunny for a second, it doesn't seem like he can save someone's life, but, I'm a demigod so I know better then to judge a creature by its appearance.

I looked back at Allan and said. "How is he saving your life?

He pointed back where he was running from and said. "I'm being chased, by hellhounds."

"Oh no, we have to get back to the cave and get Kody and Zane." I turned around, about to start running but Allan grabbed my arm, I looked back at him to see him looking at the ground and shaking his head.

"No Allison, they're both gone. After Kody left, Zane and me went to go find you and Kody, but Zane and I got separated. I can't even remember when, it just sorta, happened."

"Well," I said, looking at the bunny. "Let's follow him and see where he leads us." The bunny then shook his head in agreement and dashed away, Allan and I then followed, hearing the distant sound of howling.

**Line break**

**Zane's POV**

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" I shouted while walking through the thick forest.

"Allison? Allan? Even Kody?" I shouted toward the sky, no answer.

"Anyone?!" I shouted one last time, still, no one said anything back.

"Ugh." I pushed past some bushes and walked into a tree. "UGH!" I took out my shadow sword handle/grip but instead of turning into a cutlass, it was a double edged axe. I hacked at the tree for what felt like hours, but was only two minutes. But still, by the time I was done, it was leaning to the side and looked like it had the life sucked out of it.

I turned the axe back into the small handle/grip and put it in my back pocket, then quickly walked past the tree before it had time to fall down on me.

After a few minutes of walking and shouting, I took a break. I slid off my backpack and sat down with my back against a tree, nothing to listen to but the sounds of birds and I began to hum a tune, it was moonlight sonata of course. Man, that song's always in my head.

When I was done with the song, I looked around. Everything was quiet, a little _too_ quiet.

"Oh god, now I'm one of those guys." I said to myself.

I stood up and pulled out the handle/grip from my back pocket and it transformed into a cutlass.

"If anyone's there," I said to the never ending rows of trees all around me. "speak now, if not, I won't be responsible for any lost limbs." I waited a few seconds for a response but none came.

"Good," I whispered. "No monsters. I'm just paranoid and probably going crazy." The cutlass changed back to its original form and I was beginning to put it back in my pocket when I heard the distant sound of some rustling bushes and took it out again with amazing speed, turning it into a cutlass once again.

"Who's there?" I yelled pointing the cutlass in the direction of the sound.

"If you didn't hear me before, I will tell you again. Come out slowly and tell me who and what you are or I'll cut off your arms." After a few more seconds of silence, something in the bushes moved. Then, twenty feet away, a man with a brown furry shirt, furry pants, and fur coat walked out.

"Such brave words for such a young man." When he said that, every word was filled with distaste. "Are you _really_ willing to follow through with that threat?" When he said that, the sound of movement could be heard everywhere around me. "And if you are, are you willing to do it to all of us." Finally, a pack of wolves jumped out from every direction and made a giant ring around me, I was completely surrounded. I began to take small steps in circles and glance past my shoulder every few seconds to avoid getting attacked and started to shift the target of my sword from one wolf to the next, scaring anything that the sword was pointed at.

"Who are you?" I asked the man as I stopped circling to face him. He looked at me from head to toe and made a 'tsk' sound. "Disappointing, very disappointing. I brought my entire pack for this?" He gestured to me, disgust evident in his voice. "You can't even stand up straight." I looked down and saw that my feet were constantly moving and that I was swaying my entire body for no reason.

I looked up at him. "I didn't ask you your opinion on how I stand, I asked you who you are." I raised my cutlass and pointed it at his face. "Now tell me who you are before you lose your arm."

He raised his hand up as if someone just insulted him. "Excuse me? have some manners, boy." He spat. "I, Lycaon, the _original_ lycanthrope, is here to kill you."

"Listen dude," I lowered the cutlass to my side but stayed alert in case a wolf attacked. "I don't know who you're supposed to be, or what a Lycanthrope is, but all I know is you're being all 'I'm too good for this' and that is just really annoying so excuse me if I don't act with a bunch of manners when I cut off both of your arms." All the wolves started to growl and slowly inch closer and closer to me.

"How dare you!" He shouted. "I shall rip you to shreds!" He then got on all fours and his coat started to cover his whole body and he started to look more and more like a real wolf. When he stopped his transformation he looked up and roared, he was a wolf. Then all the other wolves took a few steps back, heck, even I got scared. When he was done shouting his wolf-battle cry he made a few quick steps and jumped into the air, soaring right at me. I brought my sword up to try and block, and I saw a wave of emotion go through Lycaon's eyes, fear, maybe? When I focused on reality again I saw Lycaon's paw come down on me and I used my sword to block it and spun to the side.

He fell and landed on the ground using all his legs to make sure he didn't fall down, then he arched his back and made a howl/roar and all the other wolves got low to the ground like they were stalking their prey, which I guess they kinda were.

"You've made a grave mistake." Growled Lycaon, I pointed my cutlass towards him. "Call off your mutts, bone breath. Maybe I'll give you a treat for it." I said smirking.

"Insolent boy!" He yelled with rage. "You'll regret ever opening your mouth! Attack him!" All the wolves arched their backs and began to howl. Then, one after the other, they began to attack.

One lunged at me and I side stepped and slashed his side, it made a small wincing sound. When the wolf landed on the ground it ran towards the other wolves and I lost track when he started to walk with the surrounding pack. A wolf howled behind me and I turned around and saw another one running at me. I thought of a spear and the cutlass quickly turned into a long black spear, I then thrusted the spear toward the wolf causing him to growl and take a step back. While I was trying to fend off the wolf two more came from both sides and were growling at me, I thrusted the spear one more time and took a step back to avoid getting bitten by the two wolves. The two of them started to walked in front of me and now there were three coming at me to bite my head off.

"Nice doggies. Hey, what if I throw you a stick?" I lifted my spear in the air and shook it left and right. The three continued to walk towards me and I couldn't do anything but walk backwards, that didn't help either, the wolves behind me were growling and barking at me so I couldn't go anywhere else. Finally, I lifted my spear and charged at the wolves, the three scattered away and walked along with the pack.

"These are some pretty cool wolves Lycaon, but they don't seem that brave." I said while thrusting the spear into the ring of wolves trying to make them move so I could get away. I looked over my shoulder to see Lycaon jumping into the ring with me.

"You sure you don't want your pack to run around jump?" I turned to face him. "That was _really_ effective last time." I said with complete sarcasm in my voice. The wolves behind me started to growl and I swung my spear back at them to keep them away. Lycaon started walking towards me and I pointed my spear at him to keep him at a distance. The growls from the wolves behind me grew louder and I swung my spear back to move them away but Lycaon barked and ran at me, I swung my spear at him and the flat part of the spear head hit him in the face and knocked him to his side but he quickly recovered and jumped at me. I ducked under him thinking of a knife and used the new shiny black knife in my hand to cut his back left leg, he howled in pain and fell to the ground.

I stood up straight and looked right at Lycaon. He got up and was growling at me, a vicious growl filled with hatred. I took a few steps closer to him turning the knife back into a cutlass and pointed it at him.

"Call off your pack Lyacon, let me leave and neither of us have to die." All the wolves growled at me but Lycaon barked and that made them stop. Lycaon breathed a low growl.

"Fine, since you still just found out you're a demigod, I'll give you a break and let you leave to try and save your friends."

"What? What did you do to them?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, it's nothing too horrible. They're just being chased down by some of my other pack members so that they can be brought back to me so we can all eat them alive."

My eyes widened in horror. "What?!"

"Well," continued Lycaon. "it's not horrible to me. Actually, it's quite delicious." He smiled and howled which caused all the other wolves to join in. I was about to start looking for everyone when all the wolves stopped howling and ran into the shadows of trees and literally disappearing into darkness.

'What the heck?' I thought. After a brief moment of confusion I remember that Allan, Allison and Kody were all in danger. I ran and grabbed my backpack, slung it over my shoulder began running in one direction shouting all their names.

**Line break. Allison's POV**

The howls of the hellhounds were getting closer and closer and Razor, as Allan told me, was slowly leaving sight.

"Allan," I said. "can you tell Razor he needs to slow down?"

"Why don't you do it?" Said Allan, trying not to fall behind. I slowed down a little bit and was running along side Allan.

"Because you can talk to animals." He made a scoffing sound and said. "You know you can talk to animals too? You just can't understand them." I rolled my eyes and yelled. "Razor! Slow down!" But he didn't listen.

"See?" I said gesturing towards Razor. "He won't listen to me."

Allan laughed. "He probably can't hear you, and if he can't hear you he can't hear me." I made the best puppy dog eyes I could while running and said. "Please." Allan grumbled and said. "Fine. Razor! Wait up for us!"

Razor obviously heard him because he slowly came to a stop and we caught up to him in an open field. "See? Told you you can talk to animals."

"I already knew that Allison. I just didn't think he would listen." He said, mumbling the last part.

"Alright, now can you ask him where we're going?" Razor started to make a few squeaking sounds and Allan spoke. "He said we're going to find Kody and Zane."

"How does he know Kody and Zane?"

"Because I told him."

"You told him their names? Why would you do that?! He could be a double agent!" I yelled throwing my arms in the air.

"Allison, I don't think he's a double agent. After all, he's still just a kid."

I gave Allan a very questioning look and pointed at Razor. "You're saying _Razor_ is still a kid? The biggest bunny in the world is still just a kid? Do you hear how ridiculous this sounds?" Allan held up his hands like I was going to punch him and said. "I know it sounds weird, but," He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Razor and whispered. "I think Razor could be a monster."

"Ya don't think?" I said in a loud but whispery voice while flicking him in the ear.

"Ow!" Allan said while rubbing his ear. "Why did you do that?"

"For being captain obvious. Now come on captain obvious." I grabbed his arm and walked towards Razor. "Let's go find Kody and Zane. Lead the way Razor!" I yelled letting go of Allan's arm and getting prepared to run. Razor perked up and started to run again and I sprinted after him with Allan yelling at us to slow down but all I did was giggle a few times and continue running.

**Line break. Kody's POV. Ten minutes later.**

After the talk with the voice in my head I started looking for the others.

"He said they should be somewhere over here." I was walking past tree after tree looking for everyone. The voice said I'll find Allison and Allan over here along with someone he'll need for his plan. He won't tell me everything but he said he needs something that Allison and Allan currently have, just recently obtained, it's probably a weapon of mass destruction or something like that.

_Snap_

"Who's there?!" I shouted, whirling around to see what made that sound.

"Don't make me come over there and beat you into the ground." I said raising my fists for a fight.

There was some movement behind the trees and something big and dark walked out.

"A hellhound" I muttered. I clenched my fists tighter and got ready for him to charge. After a few seconds, someone spoke.

"Hey Kody, relax, it's us." A head popped out from the side of the huge hellhound, it was Allan.

"Allan?" I said confused. "What are you doing?" This time a female voice spoke up.

"Finding you," Allison's head popped out from the other side of the hellhound. "now hop on, let's go find Zane."

"What? I'm not climbing on that _thing_." I said turning away from them. I heard a loud whining sound and turned back to see the hellhound looking sad.

"Hey, Mrs. O'Leary is a she, and _she_ has feelings too ya know." Said Allan sounding a little annoyed, like this sort of thing happens a lot.

"Come on Kody," Allison said in a whiney voice. "Nico's here so if you don't climb on he'll grab you and do it anyway."

"What? Nico's here?" I asked looking around for him.

"I'm right behind you." Said a voice behind me.

"Ah!" I yelped in surprise and turned around to see Nico standing right there. I held my hand to my heart to see if it was still beating, yep, still alive. After recovering from that near heart attack I looked at Nico and said. "Don't do that! You're going to give someone a heart Attack, literally!"

"Whatever," Nico said shrugging it off.

"Climb on Mrs. O'Leary or shadow travel with me, either way we're going to need to find Zane, soon." Nico said sounding concerned which is something that doesn't happen. Ever.

I turned back to look at Allan and Allison then back at Nico a little worried. "Why do we need to find him so quickly?"

"Because my father said so." Nico said in a not-too-happy voice.

"Why does Hades want need him?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Because," Nico started. "we just need too, okay? He won't tell me why, he just told me Zane is going to be very important in the near future. Probably about some prophecy or something." He finished sounding like he didn't care that much.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Well, I guess we should get going then." I turned back and walked towards Mrs. O'Leary, I hopped on and I was sitting behind Allison and she was holding onto Allan. My face was probably showing how disgusted I am but I didn't care. Instead of wrapping my arms around Allison's waist I just grabbed Mrs. O'Leary's fur and prayed to the God's I wouldn't fall off.

"Alright, I'm on, but how are we going to find Zane?" I asked hoping no one would answer.

"Because, I've discovered about a month ago whenever someone walks in the shadows not too far away I get a faint feeling in my head. It's like a GPS for anything that walks in the shadows, but it'll only work for a few hundred feet. And I'm getting a feeling right now so let's get going," he whistled at Mrs. O'Leary and she looked right at him. "Come on girl, follow my lead." He then walked in the shadow of a tree and disappeared. I jerked backwards and almost fell off when Mrs. O'Leary ran at the tree. "Whoa!" I shouted while everything turned dark.

**I'm sooooooo sorry again about the wait. I know, way over due, but I've had lots of ideas for the story and I know it's going to be big with lots of action involved with some comedy and I already know who Zane's love interest is gonna be and you might want to stick around to find out ;) I can guarantee you're going to be surprised. Anyways, don't forget to leave a review of what you think, what you like and don't like and I promise the next chapter would be out sooner**!


End file.
